Sunny and Max
by Maxwell Greenfield
Summary: Don't say this won't last forever.


"Okay.." Max whispered softly, and set down the paint brush, "Were done!"

He turned to look at his beloved Sunny, his brown with perfectly blended in blonde streaks, Sunny, "How's it look?" Max asked with a curious look to his soft face. "It looks perfect," Sunny softly, his voice giving Max goose bumps, something arousing in his tone, "Just like you." Sunny started to lean in, a smile crossing his pink lips.

Max let his blue hues follow to were his lips were leading, and slowly started to lean in, he could feel Sunny's warm lips on his, and then Max pulled away.

Max was to shy, and it felt weird to be _already_ starting that with him like that.

"Mm.." Max turned his head of long black shaggy hair away from Sunny's view, and scrambled to his feet, he decided to take a break from the painting for school he'd have to work on, and ran downstairs. Sunny followed close behind, and they both plopped down on the couch. "What? Are you tired?" Sunny gave a fox like grin, and looked at Max with his deep hazel eyes. "No." Max said bluntly, and clicked the button on the remote as the T.V came to a on. The room was silent, and all they could hear was the sound of voices coming from the T.V, Max felt tense, but he wished he could be more open to Sunny.

Max licked his lips, and bit down on his lower lip, giving a innocent spark to his eyes. Lust was in his veins, a whole new side to him, he wanted Sunny, his embrace. Max turned his head to face Sunny, as Sunny gave a new smile, one he had never seen before. Sunny knew what Max was looking for, he was curious, so he played along to his small Max's choices of movements. Max let his pink lips lock to Sunny's as he titled his head, swaying it, as he could feel Sunny's tongue makes it's way into his mouth.

Max let go of being afraid and let his lust take over, a totally different person. There tongue's slid and against each other, as Max brushed his hand across Sunny's cheek, he had to lift his body forward, as Sunny was to tall for him to just keep still. Max leaned his whole entire body forward, and let his thighs climb on top Sunny's lap. Max followed along with Sunny's tongue, as he could feel Sunny's hand on his thigh, rubbing his thigh softly, and slowing moving closer, Max moaned, as the way his hand felt on his thigh gave him a tingly feeling all across his body. He Sunny's lips curve, as he got closer and closer to that most sensitive place. Max pressed his body against his, as the both stuck together like glue, grinding up against each other. Max curved his fragile hands into Sunny's shirt, indicating for him to take it off. Sunny stopped the rubbing, and let Max breath, as a thread of silva came between there pink lips. Sunny quickly lifted his shirt off of his bare chest, Max watching with that innocent look to his eyes, noticed that Sunny started to ride his hands across Max's chest, and leaned back in to let his soft tongue slid back into Max's mouth. Sunny started to pull Max's shirt off his bare chest, and there lock came apart, as Max's shirt was pulled off his body.

Max leaned back in to keep his tongue moving in a out of Sunny's mouth furiously. He could feel Sunny's hand rub against his sensitive area once again, he moaned, and grinned his hips against Sunny's area. The both were in perfect motion, swaying thee heads from left to right, Max started to lean his body against Sunny's more. Sunny laid back on the couch, letting the little Max lay on top of him, keeping his hips swayed on Sunny's as the rubbing of Sunny's hand kept him tingly.

There tongues sliding against each other, silva in the corners of there mouth. Max gave a upset little groan, but he suddenly felt Sunny's cold hands slide down his pants, and started to rub the outside of his boxers. Max having no idea of what he was supposed to do to Sunny, Max was getting all the touching. He let out moans of pleasure, and started to rub Sunny with his small little hands, from the crotch part of his skinny jeans, and down closer to his ass, he moved his hand up and down, stroking Sunny's area. He heard a small moan escape Sunny's lips, as Max took it that Sunny was liking were his small hands were leading. He could feel Sunny's hand move across his area, and slide down his boxers, "**Mmmm**.." Max moaned, as he felt Sunny's cold hands stroke his area, fondling around with his private. Max huffed and puffed as the feeling of his hand on his sensitive area, made him slide his hands down Sunny's jeans, and started to rub softly, and let his hand slide down Sunny's boxers, and rub his area. They're tongues still sloppily move around, "**Ah**..**ah**.." Max moaned, as raspy huff's escape his locked lips, he let his hand fall loose, as Sunny was taking over the touching, Max slide his hand out of Sunny's area, and out of his jeans, and started to rub his bare chest. Sunny gave another fox like grin, as there lips un-locked, and Sunny started to rub Max furiously. Sunny started to take control of little Max, and sat him up on his chest, and laid Max back, and climbed on top of him.

"Smile for me.." Sunny said aloud, as he started to take the top of Max's jeans, and pull them off his small little legs, and threw the jeans aside. Sunny didn't want to over work his embraced lover, and started to gently pull of his boxers, as if he was taking the diaper off a baby. Sunny took a glance at Max's naked embrace, and back up to his innocent face, his blue eyes waiting to see what would happen next. Sunny gave a small chuckle, and started to rub his area once again, "Your so cute.." Sunny whispered, as Max's moans over powered the room, Max's chest was tense in pleasure, "**Ahh**.." Max squiggled about, bring his hands to his chest, his blue eyes were watery, looking like a scared puppy. Sunny started to slow down, taking to thought that he was hurting his little Max.

Max huffed and puffed, and curled into a small ball, his body shaking in pleasure and fear. Sunny gave a worried look to his balled up Max, and took him from his under arms, pulling him into his arms, resting in his lap. "Sorry.." Sunny brushed Max's long black hair out of his face, seeing tears streaming down Max's flushed cheeks. Sunny took ahold of his shirt on the ground, and slipped on the big shirt over Max's shaking little body. Max was shocked, he couldn't believe what he had done, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes. Sunny held his little Max, and rocked him gently, both sitting in the silence.

Max heard the sound of the garage making noise, and he auto maticly knew it was his mother, who would never treat Max the same if he saw this scene, Max jumped up, and grabbed Sunny's hand, "You have to _leave!_ Go out the front!" Max had his teary eyes to Sunny's hazel eyes, and started to push him towards the door, and like that he was gone. Max stood there, but then realized he was wearing Sunny's shirt, and was only wearing Sunny's shirt. Max bolted upstairs, and quickly took a bath, all the time to think about what he had done, he felt like a slut.


End file.
